


Something Nice

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: Cossack trying to be nice, F/M, Fluff, nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: When Haggar can’t send her cat out to collect some ingredients she needs, Cossack decides to get them for her.





	Something Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrystalRebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalRebellion/gifts).



> Happy Valentine’s Day Crystal! I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Has not been beta read.

 

Haggar was not an easy woman to find things for.

The Witch always needed specific ingredients, requiring assistance she normally recieved from her darling Coba. Her cat was her best errand runner and sne rarely asked anyone else. Even her closest allies didn't have that much of her trust.

For one of said allies it stung a little—not that he would ever admit it—that the Witch would trust a malicious feline over him. Surely the tasks could not be that hard if the cat could survive them! Also he has been by her side for so long and he thought maybe she might trusted him a little.

Alas, the Witch was suspicious of everyone, including her King and those allied with her. But who could truly blame her with how the Drule tended to look down on her for her appearance and mannerisms?

Today though? Today her dear cat was sick and could not perform his usual duties. She cradles her sick cat in her arms and gently stroked his head as he mewled hoarsely.

"There there, pussycat, you need rest," She cooed over him, her gnarled, wrinkled hands stroking over his fur to be soothing.

But Haggar wasn't very easily calmed herself as she looked over the ingredients in her spell book. She only needed a few things left before tomorrow when she would have to present her spell to the King and here she was with her sick cat who she couldn't bring outside or it could make him worse. Her poor kitty...

She sighed heavily, "I suppose I'll just have to find a different spell then..."

Even if she had been carefully planning this one for weeks! Tonight was when the last few ingredients would be most potent under Arus' full moon.

Perhaps she can try and whip up something quick...even if it wouldn't be as fun to make.

"I suppose I will have to wait until the next full Moon on Arus to try again, pussycat," she stands with her cat and carries him away quietly out of the room so she can allow him time to rest and recover. She will probably need to cast a new immunity spell once he was better.

From the shadows, Cossack quietly steps from them when Haggar had left. He slowlt walks to look down at the book and gave a quiet hum of thought.

These ingredients were in Arus hmmmm? Now that would be quite the adventure now wouldn't it?

Though he pauses a moment. Why should he go to Arus and get these things for her? What if this backfired like her other spells before have? He should just leave her to her own devices!

But...but this seemed really importsnt and if this spell really was that powerful then he needs to get them to further the success of the Drule. Besides from what he could resd he only needed to get a type of flower, the gravel of a sacred stome located near the palace and—

He pauses at the last part, "...the tears of the princess? Oh boy..."

Well hopefully the Voltron Force wouldn't be around today so he could get close enough to get that last ingredient. He also hoped Lotor wasn't nearby either today since he knows if he saw the Princess cry it would be Cossack's head,

He quietly writes down the last three ingredients and slips them into a satchel by his hip.

As quietly ss he could, he slipped away back into the shadows before Haggar came back.

_...Maybe she'll trust me more after this..._

Not that he cared of course.

...

"...Well what do we have here?"

Lotor sips from his goblet when he sees Cossack on the security feed in the docking bay taking a small cruiser and when he checked his trajectory he saw he was headed right for Arus. The prince raised a brow watching him curiously with a splash of suspicin.

He does not recall his Father nor the Witch sending Cossack on a mission today. What reason would he have for going to the enemy planet in the first place? Did he have a death wish to fight Voltron?

With another sip, he turns to his men, "Follow that cruiser. Activate cloaking so we don't get detected by the Voltron Force."

"Aye sir."

The Prince hums as he leans back in his throne and watches Cossack make his way to the planet, avoiding getting caught by any scanners he passes.

Normally he didn't tend to get into his underling's business unless it was to further his own schemes, but this was slightly unlike Cossack to go out on his own. Especially since he only sneaks our when he is ordered to sneak out. Ah but no matter, no matter he would find out what this underling was up to one way or another.

...

The moment he lands on Arus he found that the flowers are the easiest to find here.

Especially since when he landed they were in a field right near his ship.

The petals glimmer a pale blue under the moon's glow as he picks one up and starts to carefully pluck some petals from it and puts it in his satchel. Hmmm, no wonder Haggar wants these they're so pretty and probably very powerful considering they're not as big a patch as the sapphire lilies or ruby roses.

Though as he fills up his satchel he wonders if she ever came here herself. It was quiet and he could hear himself think for once as he picks enough petals off that he is sure Haggar would have enough to make ten potions.

...Why did that make him feel so warm and pleased?

Bah it must be the mushy vibes coming from this stupid planet of peace loving idiots. He quietly slips away from the field before he pulls out the list of the ingredients.

Ah yes the sacred stone. If he remembers right from what he looked up on the Arusian data base the sacred stome shouldn't be too far from here. All he has to do is collect little bits that had fallen around it in a small vial and then...well then he would need to find a way to make the Princess cry.

In all his years of violence and conquest, no one would think Cossack was hesitant about making a lady cry. It was one thing when he was interrogating, torturing a prisoner or even watching a gladiator match. That he didn't mind so much since it was expected and in fact encouraged. But to do it to someone he's never held much of a personal grudge with and who he knew the Prince of the Drule favored...it just made him slightly uneasy.

This was important thought. So he would need to do what must be done for Hag—the Drule.

Yes he would do it for the Drule. Not because he wanted to see Haggar's glee when he comes to her bearing the ingredienrs and hears that infectious laugh of hers, not to hear her thanking him or to feel her hand on his arm...

He shook his head to stop those thoughtd until he came upon thr stone.

...

Pidge hummed as he quietly scans the area with his telescope as everyone else was off around Arus getting food or meeting eith people. He hummed as he looks around from his perch on the palace.

After all someone needs to keep the Princess safe from those Drule!

"Hmmmm...let's see then..." he squints, "Heeeerree Druley, Druley, Druleeeey~"

He moves his telescope around a bit as he spoke before he spots him. Pidge gasps and adjusts his glasses before he looks again and he watches.

"Huh...that's Cossack! What's he doing around that sacred stone?" he mumbled quietly.

He had half a mind to sound the alarms right then and there but...well it didn't really seem like Cossack was doing any damage to the stone. He was just walking around it and picking up things around it. Maybe the Drule man was just collecting stones and not here to cause trouble?

Pidge freezes then he shudders, "Oooh I should not have drank all that pop soda...! Eeep! Little mouse friends please keep an eye on things while I run to the bathroom!" he squeaks and rushes away.

...

Allura sighed softly as she walks along the outskirts of her palace, enjoying the moon's light on her as she has her hair tied back in a long, golden braid. She lightly fixes her pink gown and hums quietly to herself a little tune she remembers from her childhood before war had ravaged her planet.

It was a truly lovely night to be out.

It wasn't cold and the breeze felt nice against her face and she basks in the gentle quiet...

"Ah! Gah! Oh maliciousness smite me!"

She blinks when she hears shouting from ahead of her. Tilting her head she looks around to make sure no one was around to stop her before she walks towards the source. She tilts her head and then gives a quick curtsy at the sacred stone that was said to habe once been apart of a grand temple that had been destroyed due to people being mislead into thinking witches dwelled within it.

The sight she comes upon is Cossack sitting back and holding his swore foot.

He had misstepped while collecting the little bits that had fallen from the stone and ended up stepping straight on to a sharp rock.

At first, Allura's first instinct was to yell for help...but when she saw how frustrated he looked she closed her mouth and tilted her head curiously. Just what was Cossack doing all the way here? Why weren't there any soldiers or robeasts with him?

"...Stars what am I doing?" he whispered quietly, "I won't be able to get the princess' tears for Haggar. Besides why am I even doing this for her? It's not like she would ever do anything like this for me...but it would make her so happy to make that potion..." he growls and buries his face in his hands, "Stupid mushy feelings! Why am I feeling this for her?! I shouldn't feels these things for her!"

Her eyes grow wide and she cannot help covering the smile on her face with her hand. Although she personally didn't like Haggar, she did find it rather sweet that Cossack at least cared about the Witch to come into enemy territory to collect these ingredients.

Besides she always did have a weakness for those trying to do a kindness for others.

She hums quietly in thought as she ponders about that last ingredient. Her tears hmmm?

Cossack stood up slowly and slowly starts to make his way forwards...and jumps when he hears a loud yelp.

He looked around with wide eyes a moment before he spots the familiar flash of pink. With a sharp breath he looks around the stone—

There she was. Standing and holding her hurting hand that pulses slightly and was a touch bit red from smacking it 'accidentally' against the rock. She sniffed a little as tears slowly drip down her face and she rubes her sore knuckles. Oh she should NOT have punched the stone at full force but at least it worked.

His jaw drops at his good luck. There was the Princess, crying before him right there and he didn't even have to do anything! He smiles wide, showing his teeth as he slowly pulls out a small vial. He pulls out the cork and slowly holds it under her chin as the sweet swell of vctpry fills him.

Finally! Something goes right for him for once!

When he gets enough he closes the vial and tries to make a quick and quiet get away.

Allura pretends not to hear or notice him leaving but she does smile softly. Well she hopes he has what he needs,

...

"...Prince Lotor?"

"Mmm?"

"You have broken your goblet sir."

"..So it appears."

The captain swallows at the dark look in the prince's eyes as they had witnessed the whole thing through a video feed as their hidden ship was hovering over them. Lotor was practically trembling in rage as he tries to keep his temper in check but it was so hard when he sees his future Queen in tears.

Even if it wasn't Cossack directly, he had caused the Princess to cause herself harm. It had made her _cry._

"Captain."

"Yes?"

"Remind me when we return to punch Cossack's face in."

The captain could only gulp as he sweats before answering, "Yes y-your highness..."

...

Cossack re entered Haggar's lab.

After carefully landing the cruiser, making sure all the ingredients were in place and making sure that the ship he took looked like it never left.

He had to sneak quietly down through the shadows in case any drones or soldiers happened to be passing. After such a long night, Cossack just wanted to drop the ingredients off and then go and sleep. He hasn't had a good night's sleep and while he was normally quite grumpy, he tended to be absoutely insufferable when sleep deprived.

Haggar had her back to her desk as she's gently rubbing something over Coba's fur. Her poor cat was mewling miserably. Although he was feeling a little more better, he still wasn't well enough to go outside.

"Oh Pussycat, don't worry you will be well by the next full moon and then we can present a perfect potion for Zarkon..."

He was quiet as he places each item down quietly and caefully as Haggar fawns over her cat. He honestly doesn't understand what she sees in thet cat, but he does hope he gets better for her sake. He puts the vial down last before he quietly slips away.

After all he was tired and he didn't want to interrupt her when she was working. He can only hope she didn't put a hex on him for interfering with her work.

Haggar sighed and turns back to her desk...and jumps when she sees the flower petals, bits of rock and a vial of what looks to be tears waiting for her. She blinks slowly, a bit stunned as she reaches out slowly to pick up some of the ingredients. She sniffs the petals, then rolls the bits of rock between her fingers. Then she picks up the vial and opens it to lightly dip a finger in and taste the saltiness of the tears.

"...Who...?" she pauses a moment before she quietly sniffs around the vial, then she lightly taps her her staff over the items.

A small figure of Cossack forms over the items from the glow of her staff.

She's quiet a moment, before she smiles and chuckled quietly for once. She hums softly before turning to Coba with a smile.

"Look Coba...Cossack brought us the last ingredients...perhaps when we finish with this potion we should thamk him yes?"

She ignores the small hiss and turns to begin her work.

This time though she has a strange, almost soft smile on her face as she proceeds.


End file.
